Leech Juice and Snow Angels
by RainFireSnowEarth
Summary: It's a foggy winter day but Hermione has nothing better to do than play in the snow. Her fun is ruined however, when her Potions Master accuses her of stealing a vial of Leech Juice and she storms out towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione hasn't returned all night, will Severus go and find her? Warning: Mature Content
1. Accusation

**Another Hermione and Severus pairing (Thoughts are in italics). I just love these two together. Oh and I promise I'll do other pairings. Please note this is not a continuation of** _ **Distracted**_ **. And this time, I'll make this one steamier, if you know what I mean ;)**

 ***Viewer Discretion is advised, use of mature content (In Chapter 2)**

The evening sun was barely visible outside. A winter breeze settled in the courtyard outside Hermione's window. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked out and saw snowflakes slowly trickle down outside. It was almost Christmas and Hermione stayed at Hogwarts alone. Many teachers left for the holidays, while a few stayed. Harry was spending Christmas with Ginny and Ron. Hermione and Ron split up after the war. They were still friends but Hermione didn't want the awkward tension. She liked Hogwarts anyways and didn't want to leave. She felt it was apart of her.

 _I'll leave though, it's not like this place won't be here when I'm gone. Unless another war takes it's place here. I doubt that though. I'm glad Hogwarts was rebuilt...I'll visit here again, someday._ She sighed.

Hermione was wearing a thin, beautifully knitted red sweater and slim black pants. Since she wasn't attending school at the moment, so she took the opportunity to wear her muggle clothing. She was now putting on her socks, which were Gryffindor colors. She kept staring out the window till she had to look down to tie the laces on her winter boots. She looked back up and saw Professor Snape walking outside. He looked like he was looking for someone or something. She finished tying her shoes and got up to leave. Grabbing her black fur coat as she left her dorm.

She covered her head with the hood of the coat and walked outside. There was a thick amount of snow already on the ground from the previous snowstorm. She looked around at first. Then, she ran further away from the door and started to spin. Professor Snape watched from the shadows, he found who we was looking for.

 _There she is! I've been looking for ages! I'm missing a potion and I swear she...what is she doing?_ He watched in awe as he saw her beautiful figure start to spin gracefully.

She continued to spin slowly. Her hands lifted with her palms facing upwards attempting to catch some snow. She closed her eyes and looked up, giggling. She suddenly stopped and knelt down to pick up some snow. She threw the small handful in the air and did a quick spin before running away. She didn't go far before she stopped and looked down.

 _I better confront her before she runs farther away. Damn, it's fucking freezing out here! Let me stop her before she starts making bloody snow angels. Although, she does look beautiful playing in the snow. No, I can't think like that even if she is of age. Alright, time to ruin the precious know-it-all's fun._ He started to walk towards her. The sound of snow crunching beneath him.

She picked up more snow and threw it in the air. She spun around, her eyes still closed and purposefully fell backwards. Severus was about to rush to her until he saw she was moving. Her arms moved up and down and her legs left and right. She was making a snow angel. Her eyes were still closed when he finally approached her. He only stood there for a few seconds watching her until he spoke. "Excuse me, Miss Granger," he said soft and low. She did not hear him but rather was enjoying the frost that made her nose and ears turn slightly red. She felt very content and happy. She was still giggling.

"Miss Granger?" He spoke over her laughter. Her eyes shot open and she saw her Professor. She was startled and quickly got up. She didn't get to finish making her snow angel. She was dusting the snow of her jeans as she talked. "Sorry Professor, I didn't realize you were there. Do you need something?"

"I am missing my potion vial of leech juice. You have been the only student here for the past week, so you are the only one who could have taken it."

"Blatant as ever you are and I haven't taken anything from you." She crossed her arms.

"Then tell me, Miss Granger, who could have taken it!"

"We aren't the only ones here Professor. Perhaps a staff member took it."

"Your accusation of a staff member stealing my potions is outrageous. You took it and I'd like it back where it rightfully belongs. If it isn't in my hands by the end of the day, than you will gather the leech juice yourself."

"You can accuse me all you want, but do you have to be so rude when you do so. Leeches aren't present in the winter when the lake is frozen over! And even if it wasn't winter, I wouldn't need to gather them because," she was now face to face with him shouting, "I haven't taken anything from you!" He could smell her intoxicating perfume when she was so close to him. She stormed off into the Forbidden Forest before he could say a syllable. Snape stood there about to take a step in her direction when…

"Severus, there you are. What are you doing out here, it's freezing?" said Minerva McGonagall. She had came outside after Hermione left and went over to Severus. She didn't notice the distorted imprint of a snow angel in the snow.

"I was talking to Miss Granger about my missing potion vial before she just stormed off. She took it, I'm sure of it."

"No, she didn't take your potion, Severus."

"She wouldn't have ran off like she did," he spat out angrily.

"Let me guess, was it a potion vial of leech juice?" She took her hand out of her pocket and held up the empty vial labeled _Leech Juice_.

"Yes it was. Why…?" He saw the bottle. "You took it?"

"I had an upset stomach that night and needed it. Poppy didn't have the potion I needed so I took the one from your store room. I was going to give it back once I felt better. I feel better now."

"Thanks Minerva," he hissed. "Next time notify me beforehand," he said as he snatched the vial from her hand. He turned and walked away.

Minerva spoke before he could get any further, "So, Hermione must have been upset from your accusation. You should apologize, Severus."

He turned around, "Fine, Minerva. I will apologize to her when she has returned from the Forbidden Forest." He then walked away, not looking back when she spoke again.

"Don't be harsh on her. She may be your student Severus, but she's not your enemy."

He scoffed and entered the building, it was definitely warmer inside. Not only did the snow melt the cold away from his body but also away from his heart.


	2. Temptations

**Warning: Viewer Discretion is advised, use of Mature content**

 **Author Note: Each image I pick for my stories isn't just randomly chosen but selected purposefully. The image used for this story is in this chapter, can you find it? Likewise for my story** _ **Distracted**_ **. I will continue using images that I can implement in the story for the future. It's like a little spoiler, if you will. Anyways, enjoy!**

Hermione finally came out of the Forbidden Forest late in the night. She read about certain fireflies that only came out in the winter. So, she stayed by the frozen lake for a few hours. She watched the red glow of the fireflies nearby, lost in her thoughts. She had made the mistake of leaving too late. She had barely made it back from the snowstorm that started out of nowhere. She tried using a _Lumos_ spell to guide her way through the blizzard but it only lit enough to see the ground. Eventually, she found the path and followed it out of the forest. Her body turned numb and she struggled to move further towards the castle doors. She collapsed to the ground, freezing and trembling. She couldn't get up by herself and her throat was to dry to yell. Snape had returned from the forest a few minutes later. He too was cold and numb.

 _Where in hell could she be? I should of went after her sooner, instead she's probably stiff frozen, dying in the forest._ He saw something in the snow and ran forward. _Oh god, here she is. She could of died if I wasn't here. Foolish woman._

"Miss Granger? Can you hear me? I'm going to carry you inside, okay?" He searched for her eyes. She looked at him and slightly nodded.

Her lips were blue and her eyelashes were white with snow. He picked her up and headed inside. She shivered in his arms and he held her tighter. He readjusted his grip on her only once before he finally reached the Gryffindor Common room. Once inside he placed her on the chair nearby the fire. The fireplace was already lit. It's yellow glow was the only light that filled the room. Neither of them spoke to each other. He left suddenly and didn't return for quite a while. She was hanging up her coat to dry when he entered. Two plates of food and two glasses of water levitated behind him. He moved a table closer and levitated the plates and glasses down till they sat on the old rickety surface. He pulled up the chair behind him closer to the table and sat down. She stared at him with amazement.

 _He brought me food? He's eating with me? He helped me out of the cold and he saved my life. I never would have known him to be so...nice._

He ate a bit before he spoke," Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to eat?" She sat back down and hesitantly picked up her fork to eat. Once she took her first bite she realized how hungry she really was. She was frantically eating now. She had only ate breakfast and missed lunch and dinner. So had he.

"Thank you for bringing me food and… for saving my life," she brought a piece of ham to her mouth. He spoke after swallowing some rice.

"What did you think you were doing, you could of died if I wasn't there?," he didn't speak coldly but rather with worry.

"I went to the lake after...after...our conversation. I decided to wait to see the rare fireflies near the lake. It was getting too dark when I decided to leave. I should've left earlier." There was some silence.

"How did you get to me so fast? A minute later and I would have been...dead." She drank the remaining water in her glass and set it down.

"As it grew darker outside and you were nowhere to be seen I went out to find you. When I came out of the forest, there you were." He looked up and met her eyes.

"You came to find me?" Her face was visible with shock. It almost made him smile. Occasionally, a few water droplets would fall down her face from her damp hair. The fire, slowly but surely, was warming her up.

"I was worried...I didn't want you to die out there. Oh, and well...my apologies. After you left, Minerva...err...Professor McGonagall came to me and showed me the potion vial she took. It was her, not you." They both finished eating now. His hand left hand rested on the table, while his other hand gripped a glass of water. He took a couple sips.

"I accept your apology, Severus." He choked on his water. She blushed red and lowered her head.

"When have I ever been called 'Severus' from a student?"

"I...well...thought it was best to say it since...since…"

"Spit it out Granger."

"Since you saved me, it seemed weird to call you 'Professor' after..." She was interrupted.

"There is no need to thank me, Miss Granger. However, you may call me 'Severus' if that is more comfortable for you."

"Thank you, you may call me Hermione if you so wish," She smiled at him.

 _She has the most beautiful smile. Looks like she's finally warming up. I should leave before…_ His thoughts were interrupted when she touched his hand. Her hands were soft and warm. He let himself feel the the warmth of her hand transfer to his before he removed it slowly from her grasp. He lifted her head to see her smiling. His heart skipped a beat. He stood up now, wanting to leave before his thoughts could tempt him into what he desperately wanted to do.

"I hope you have warmed up." She stood up and stepped into him. "I should get going." She stepped even closer and was only inches apart. "Goodnight Miss Granger." But he didn't move, he didn't want to move. He stared down at her brown eyes which lit beautifully in the barely lit room.

 _His voice is so deep and sexy. Gods, he smells good. I'll give him a quick peck for my gratitude, nothing more. I can't give into temptation, no matter how much I crave him. No matter how much I want him to touch me and kiss me. Gods, I want him. All of him._

He didn't know what to say. His cock was throbbing underneath his robes.

He closed his eyes, "Hermione," he breathed. She was staring at his eyes. They were still closed but he could feel her breath. He could sense her staring and he slowly lifted his eyelids to reveal the black orbs. That's all she needed to lean in and kiss him. His lips were softer than she expected. It was a quick peck like she promised herself. Not a moment later he was the one to return the kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek and moved his lips with hers. No tongue, just prolonged kissing. Her arms gradually moved till they were around his neck. They weren't a teacher and student at this moment, nor were they man or woman. They were just beings, coming together with a kiss. Each aware of only thier desires, they forgot everything else. Although thier illicit indulgence did not last long. A large gust of wind violently shook the shutters outside. The loud noise broke them apart and they remembered who they were. Both took a step back from one another.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. God, I'm sorry. I won't lie, I wanted to kiss you. I shouldn't have...I thought...God I'm sorry…" She kept talking, pacing the room as she did. He couldn't get her to settle down. "When you returned the kiss...it was just a spare of the moment, wasn't it? You probably weren't thinking right, neither was I. But I wanted to kiss you, as a thank you. God…". She stopped when he grabbed her hands.

"Hermione, it's okay. It has been a long night. We were...caught in the moment. We let apart of our bodies take control, while ignoring the other." He gestured to the chair. As she sat down, he picked up the red blanket draping over the couch. He walked over and lied the blanket on top of her. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. After an age, he looked up to see her staring at him. She wasn't smiling this time. He looked away to stare into the fire. She followed his eyes to the flames. He scared her when he spoke after what felt like eternity.

"I wanted to kiss you, too." His voice was so low she didn't know what he said.

"What?"

"I wanted to kiss you. I lied. I could of left when you approached me. But…" He stopped. He didn't know what to say. He knew he should leave. "Hermione, the kiss you gave was to thank me and I kissed back to...to...as a welcome. It was nothing more." He didn't believe the words he spoke, but it seemed necessary to say for the both of them. "We should forget about tonight, sleep well." He stood up and looked at her.

"I didn't just kiss you to show my thanks, Severus," her voice was breaking. She was holding back her tears.

"Even if the kiss meant something to both of us. Being who we are, any mutual relationship between us is forbidden. Goodnight, Hermione." He lingered for as long as he saw necessary, still staring into her chocolate eyes. She didn't sob but a couple tears fell down her face. He knelt down and wiped her tears away with a smile. Once she returned the smile, he turned to walk away.

He only took two steps before she spoke urgently, "Severus wait..." She was interrupted by his desperate kiss. He had quickly turned around and clasped her face in his hands and leaned down to break the last distance between them. She moaned as her body started to melt with him. She was engulfed with his aroma. The familiar stench of different spices, concoctions and herbs now became something more. She didn't just breathe in his aroma. She breathed in his lust and desire. She breathed in the realization of both of them together becoming true. She didn't want to let it go either. Still kissing him, she now stood up letting the blanket fall to the ground. Thier tongues exploring each others, swirling and mingling. Her whole body pressed against his as they stood in the romantically lit room.

When they finally broke apart for air they looked in each other eyes. Each of them was filled with desire and lust. She reached up and started to unbutton his coat. After she unclasped a few buttons he lifted her sweater over her head. She helped by lifting her hands in the air. She moved her hair back behind her shoulders afterward, making her black lace bra became visible. He unclasped it and let it drop to the ground revealing her naked chest, causing him to catch his breath. Both were now undressed from the waist up. Her breasts were round and soft with pink rosy buds. He took a nipple in his mouth and with his right hand massaged the other.

Her head immediately went back and she moaned softly, "Oh God...please." He moved to the other and kissed around the bud before sucking. She now had her hands entwined in his hair, urging him for more. When he felt he gave her breast as just as much attention as it's twin he stopped. He stood up and kissed her neck, biting occasionally. His hands were undoing her belt and zipper. As he did so, her hands were occupied. She was rubbing his member through the material. He moaned at her neck, making her get goose bumps down her back. He lifted his head up and looked down at her and kissed her.

"I want you, Severus. Gods, I need you."

"Tell me. Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me. Filling me. Fulfilling my need and yours. Fucking me. I want you to fuck me. Now," she begged.

His voice was low and silky, ""As you wish...Hermione." Her name dripped from his tongue.

They both rid of each other of thier remaining clothes. When they were both were completely naked, Hermione lowered her head to his chest. She gave gentle kisses on his torso and licking on his scars she passed on her way down. She took ahold of his manhood and began to stroke softly. She stared into the his eyes, which were filled with sheer wonder and amazement. After stroking a bit faster she removed her hand. He whimpered at the lost of her touch but her hand was immediately replaced by her wet mouth. She started slow and went faster the more he groaned. His head tilted back slowly as he moaned. He couldn't stop himself from placing his hand on her head, entwining it with her curly brown locks, pushing her further down. It wasn't long before he came in her sweet innocent mouth, reaching the back of her throat. He struggled to stand straight and slowly lowered himself on the chair. He watched her as she swallowed hard.

She rubbed her breasts and spinned around. She bent down, revealing her perfect round arse in front of him. Then, she turned around to face him. She teased him more as she seductively touched herself. Her left hand fondled her breast as her right touched her wet folds. She sucked on her fingers, leaving some saliva and went back to giving herself pleasure. He watched her intently as she continued but he couldn't hold back any longer. He stood up and grabbed her hips. While kissing her, he pushed her brutally in the chair. He knelt down and spread her legs open, revealing her sex. He lowered his head slowly. He teased her for only a second by blowing softly around her thighs.

"Gods, please Severus. Touch me. Please, touch me." She was bucking her hips, begging for his touch...his tongue.

He darted his tongue out touching her folds. At first, he licked gently but then his mouth pressed down persistently. She jolted up and he stopped, waiting for her relax. He proceeded to use his tongue, and licking the innocence out of her. The continuous moans above him were added to her calling his name repeatedly. He never got to use his fingers since she came after minutes of his touch. He drank every last drop as she panted above him.

He stood up and held his cock against her womanhood. He grabbed her hand with the other and kissed it tenderly, not once but a few times. A gentle smile appeared across her face. She pulled herself up and forcefully grabbed him and pushed him on the chair she was laying on. He had a confused look upon his face but it quickly disappeared when she lowered herself onto him. Thier eyes remained locked, chocolate brown staring into pitch black.

He held her hips as she started to move down until every inch was inside her. She than quickly came back up and back down. A moan came from both of them. Her hands grabbed his shoulders for support as her pace became faster.

"Oh gods, yes. Oh fuck. Severus, I wanted this. I wanted you." She finally found the position that made them both moan.

"Fuck, Hermione. You're too good witch. I wanted you too. I needed you." Her pussy clamped down on his cock. He was now thrusting with her, thier movements became one. He moved his hand to rub her clit in motion to his thrusts. Her breasts bouncing with each movement. It hurt at first but the pleasure she was receiving hid the pain. He could feel her pulsing around him. She was close and so was he. Her head uncontrollably went back as her eyes rolled in the back of her head in ecstasy.

"Oh God...yes...yes. Severus, I'm coming!" She spasmed on top of him, unable to move with his thrusts any longer.

"Come for me witch," He felt her convulse around him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He removed his hand from her clit and firmly held her hips. He kept thrusting underneath her as she came. His hot seed shot up in her over and over as he chanted her name. He plunged into her a couple more times before pulling Hermione to him. They gave a couple closed kisses before thier mouths opened willingly for each other to explore. They lied there, still conjoined for a while. After a while thier bodies were becoming numb and uncomfortable. So, he slipped out of her and carried her to bed. She thought he would leave and return to his chambers. No, after placing her in bed he went around and got under the covers. He turned to face her. He could barely see her face under the light of the moon shining from her window.

"You're are the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on," she responded with a smile and pulled back the silky hair hiding his eyes.

"Thank you...you were...amazing." She was still getting over her high.

"And you were exquisite." Just like her, he was breathing heavily.

"Severus, when did...you start having these feelings for me?"

"I always knew you to be brave and intellectual. Although, last year, I looked at you differently. You became…"

"Yes?"

"Beautiful. Not to say you never were...but one day it became apparent to me. You became attractive. Not only in appearance but in soul."

"But I hardly saw you at all last year, during the war." She was smiling inside, no one had ever told her something so heartfelt.

"Yes, but that didn't change my sudden change in feelings for you."

"Then, why were you so rude to me earlier today!" She snapped at him.

"Hermione, that is simply who I've grown to be around people. That is something I don't know will ever change. Although, now, perhaps I can learn to be nicer. Around only you of course."

"I think you have already shown how nice you can be, Severus."A laugh came deep from his throat and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her.

"Next time though, will you let me finish making my snow angel?"

"That won't be necessary, you don't need to make a snow angel."

"Why is that?"

"Because there is already a snow angel at this school. Except she's not made of snow and she's laying in my arms at this particular movement." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"So if I'm your angel, what does that make you?" No reply. "Severus?" She looked at him to see him sound asleep, or so she thought.

"Perhaps that makes you the devil." She joked and laid her head back on his chest.

"That is very mean for someone who asked me to be nice." She was started by his voice and jumped.

She patted him on his arm playfully, "I was just joking, I..."

"Shhh...I know." He turned to lay on his side rather than his back and pulled Hermione as close as she could be to him. They both happily drifted off to sleep.


End file.
